Naruto: Villages of The Outer Continent
by Yertuu
Summary: Danzo plots to kill Naruto. Naruto escapes to Amagakure with help of Konan and two of his friends. There they meet two ninja from a distance continent with very troubling news! Read to find out what that news is and how it will be resolved!
1. Chapter 1: Danzo's Plot

*All characters belong to Kishimoto I am not the creator…. Yeah… this is my disclaimer… =D

Naruto: Villages of the Outer Continent

-Chapter 1: Danzo's Plan

"Naruto wake up. Naruto come on you have to go now."

"What is it Sai?"

"You have to get out of here now let's go."

"What?! Why? What is going on?"

Danzo has sent out his best ninja from Root to assassinate Naruto. Sai (having been at the meeting) rushed to inform Naruto.

"What is going on Sai? Answer me!"

"...It's Danzo. His ninjas are on their way to your place as we speak. They plan to kill you in your sleep."

"So... that's it."

"Yes. He has been planning this for a while now. Ever since you turned down your assignment to kill Uchiha Sasuke, he has deemed you nothing more than a threat to this village."

"Damn."

"Konan has agreed to help you. You will accompany her Amagakure."

"Konan? Yeah, I saw her stealing a few peaks at the GUNS! Ugh!" Naruto said while striking a pose.

"…."

"Come on Sai lighten up it was just a joke!"

"This isn't the time for games Naruto."

"Yeah… I guess you're right, so, where is she?"

"She is in a remote part of the forest 5 miles from here. Continue in this direction and you will come to a cave. She will be waiting for you inside."

"What about you? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to head back to the village and try to recruit anyone I can to go along with you. I'm not sure who I will be able to find, I'll have to be very discreet, if Danzo finds out that I've helped you, it will be my head."

"Thank you, Sai."

"Yes, well, just go quickly and please inform Konan about the others I am sending. I forgot to mention that part."

"Will do."

Naruto continued down the path as Sai instructed. It wasn't long before Naruto came to the cave. He could seem the dim light of a fire deep inside the cave. Making his way into the cave Naruto noticed a shadow on the wall around the corner to the right. He, somewhat cautiously, continued. Konan was sitting with her legs crossed in front of the fire eating what appeared to be fish.

"Hungry?" Asked Konan, offering Naruto some of her fish.

"No thanks, I'm not very hungry."

"Ok, well I'm all done here, are you ready to go?"

"Actually, Sai said something about recruiting a couple of people to help us along."

"Oh he did?! Who said I needed any help?!!"

"Uhm?! I...I… I'm sorry, I didn't tell h-him to he just decided to on h-his own." Naruto said shakily.

------------J&S----------

"Sai?! What the hell are you doing in my house at 4 a.m.?!"

"Listen Lee, Naruto needs your help."

"What? What's wrong?"

"Danzo has ordered his assassination. You were the first person I could get to."

"Well I'll help as best I can!"

"Ok, but, do you really need to yell?"

"Oh, heh, sorry…" Lee said scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Ok, he is about five miles northwest of here in a cave. He will be waiting for you."

Sai slipped back out of Lee's home unnoticed and headed for Shikamaru's house. It was the closest place he could think of. As he arrived he noticed a figure slip out of the front door. It was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing out so late?" asked Sai somewhat spooking him.

"What?! Oh it's you Sai. For a second there I thought you were my dad."

"Oh, I apologize, so what's your reason for being out tonight?"

"Well, I haven't been able to sleep since Konoha was destroyed by Pain. I'm glad that we do finally have our homes rebuilt, but I can't shake the feeling that something big is about to happen."

"Actually Shikamaru, that is what I came here to talk to you about."

"Huh? What going on Sai?"

"It's Danzo I'm afraid. He has sent out his best ninjas enlisted in Root to kill Naruto."

"Naruto?! Why?? Naruto defeated Pain and saved the lives of all the people! Naruto is a hero to the people of Konoha! Why would he kill him?"

"It's because Naruto refused to kill Sasuke. Danzo still wants Sasuke dead and since Naruto refused, Danzo has no more use for him and only sees him as a dangerous jinchuuriki."

"Damn Danzo! I knew he was up to no good… Wait? What about Naruto? Does he know? Is he safe?"

"Yes, Naruto is in a cave a few miles northwest of here. I have already sent Lee to help accompany him and Konan to Amagakure. With you helping I think they will make it without much of a problem. From what I hear you're one of the most intelligent ninja in the village."

"It could prove to be a bit troublesome; but If Naruto needs my help you can count me in."

"Good luck to all of you. I'll try to inform the rest of the village's ninja of Danzo's plans."

"Well, later Sai."

-------------J&S--------------------------

Back at the cave Lee, having already arrived at this point, was helping himself to some fish when Shikamaru showed up.

"Hi guys."

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Exclaimed Naruto filling an odd rush of excitement for the upcoming journey to Konan's village.

"I think I'm the last of us, so should we get going?"

"I think that would be wise, there is no doubt that Danzo will send his ninja into the forest to search for Naruto." Stated Konan, growing weary of the cave.

So, with everyone together, they set out for the Village hidden in the Rain (Amagakure), thus, ending the first chapter of their journey.

********* Ok in this story we changed up a few things from the actual story line of Naruto (such as Sai being able to speak of Danzo's plans) we did this intentionally to make to story go the way we want it to. Please don't take any of the changes as ignorance to the Naruto world. Thank you.

Author note from: Yertuu & Zertuu


	2. Chapter 2: The War for Monmura

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Author note: ---------J&s----------------- = Scene Change

***And also without spoiling this chapter, I would like to say it isn't YAOI! I promise! You will know what I mean when you get there. =P

**Naruto: Villages of the Outer Continent**

**Chapter 2: The War for Monmura**

Naruto and his comrades have finally made it to Amagakure. Since Pain is now dead Konan is the new leader of the Village.

"Konan?"

"Yes? What is it Naruto?"

"Why exactly is it that you're helping me?"

"Nagato said… He said that he would believe in you… So I will too. You remind me of him you know."

"AHHH… I'm so hungry!!! Can we please get something to eat!?" begged Lee.

"Hmm, what do you think Shikamaru? You Hungry?" asked Naruto.

"A little, I could eat." he replied.

"GREAT!" yelled a starving Lee.

Konan took the bunch to her favorite little ramen shop in Amagakure. It was conveniently located a block from where they would all be staying until the heat died down in Konoha.

"This is so good!" yelled Naruto and Lee together, both in their own personal state of euphoria.

"Hah, I'm glad you like it boys!" yelled a proud chef from the back of the ramen shop.

"Well, Shikamaru, what about you? Is the Ramen to your liking?" asked Konan.

"Sure, it's fine."

"Hey Naruto! I Bet I can eat more ramen than you!"

"Hell no you couldn't!"

"Want to bet on that one?"

"You're on!"

So after a heated ramen battle the group headed toward Konan's place, when Shikamaru heard a noise.

"What was that?" Shikamaru stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" asked Naruto, scanning the area.

"I heard something; there is something in those bushes!"

"Look, just touch it." said a mysterious voice coming from the bush.

"I already told you I'm not touching that thing!" said another voice.

"Seriously its awesome I promise you'll like it!" said the first voice again.

"Dude you probably didn't even wash it!" replied the second voice again.

"What are you talking about? Why would I wash it when it is already clean?!"

"Ok! There I'm touching it you happy?"

By this point our warriors are completely astounded to have over heard that conversation. While the rest of the ninjas jaws were on the ground one brave Naruto decided to see just what was going on.

"Ok! What the hell is going on back there?"

"Huh?" came both the voices at once.

Two heads then popped out over the top of the bush. They both wore forehead protectors with symbols that none of them where familiar with. One of the guys had a scar on his right cheek and green eyes with dark brown hair when he stood up he looked to be between the heights of 5'6 to 5'8. The other also had dark hair but with blue eyes. He appeared to be around 6'0 and the bottom portion of his face was covered by a cloth mask.

"Oh I was just getting Jin to test out the grip on my new kunai here." said the shorter one of the two with the scar.

"You were right though Seji, that Kunai really is a great model." stated Jin.

"I told you!" Seji reply confidently.

"So who are you guys?" asked Konan

"We are ninja from the Monmura continent." answered Seji.

"Monmura?... Continent?" asked Lee.

"Yes, it doesn't surprise me that you have never heard of it. We have come to this area in search of your leader; can you take us to him/her?" asked Jin

"Our leader was a man by the name of Nagato. He died recently and as his assistant, and faithful companion I will be taking his place, so if you're looking for the leader of this village, you have come to the right place." announced Konan.

"Oh, well then, in that case, is there somewhere we can speak in private?" requested Seji.

"Sure, follow me back to my home; no one will bother us there."

---------------------J&S-----------------

"So tell me about this continent. Why have I never heard of it?" asked Konan.

"You see, 857 years ago there was a war known as The War for Monmura. The leaders of this continent, wanting more land, stumbled across a map that showed the location of our continent Monmura to be 500 miles north of Earth Country. They decided to set up a voyage to our country in hopes of gaining new land for their empire. However, they had no idea that there were already inhabitants of Monmura. At first your continent, the Continent of the Elemental Countries, tried to use trickery to take land from our ancestors, and when that failed, they decided the next best way… was war." explained Jin.

"So you have yet to explain why I haven't heard of this war. Why isn't it recorded in any of our history books?" asked Konan growing somewhat suspicious.

"Haha! Isn't it obvious?" laughed Seji.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I get it, your continent won the war; our leaders were too proud to record that in our history." said Shikamaru, correct as usual.

"Hit the nail on the head kid!" Seji said with a chuckle.

"I see. So what are you doing here?" Konan asked still unsure what to believe.

"Well, our continent was the one used for all the battles of the war. As you can imagine, that amount of damage done to an environment would be catastrophic. Of course, the land would have surely regained its luster by now right? Wrong, it is still a barren waste land, we have barely been able to survive off what little nutrition land we have left, for some unexplainable reason, the land never returned to its previously beautiful environment, full of vegetation."

"So what exactly do you plan to accomplish by being here?"

"Well, miss Konan, your safety first and for most of course!" flirted Seji.

"Seji shut the hell up!" yelled Jin.

"You just want all the pretty girls to yourself!" replied an angry Seji.

"It's not like that and you know it!!"

Seji, sulking, turned away from his partner. Konan blushing a little turned back to ask for more information.

"Please, continue with your explanation."

"Well, our leaders are still very bitter and recently they have begun plotting to over throw the countries of this continent and taking the land for our people."

"So why are you helping us?"

"Because this war is about revenge, and many women and children would be killed in the process. We will not stand for this. Seji and I are part of a rebel group called Sente. We have sent out two ninja to speak to the leaders of all of the ninja villages of this continent in hopes of stopping this tragedy before it begins."

"I understand, so what can we do?" asked a concerned Konan.

"You need to gather your best ninjas. I'm afraid the upcoming battle will be a bloody one."

End of Chapter 2

***** Drawing of the two OCs (Seji and Jin) as well as scenes from the stories will be put on an upcoming account on d e v i a n a r t . c o m (for more information contact me via private message). -we hope to have them up within the next week (possibly sooner if anyone really shows interest in the story). Thank you for reading the fanfic and please review!

Yertuu & Zertuu


End file.
